Dani's Back
by Jennythe3
Summary: A Danny/Danielle FATHER/DAUGHTER fic. NOT DxD as in romance. Anyways, Danielle is back, and she is on the verge of transforming while being attacked by Jack and Maddie Fenton. Instead of yelling out Danny, Danielle yells out "Daddy." And guess who comes to the rescue. NOW A FULL STORY! I'll only update when I get reviews though. Sobe James is my new beta (As of Chapter 7)
1. Dani's Back

**This is a random plot bunny that I CAN'T get out of my head! It's a Danny/Danielle father/daughter fic.**

I stared off into space, trying to keep myself awake through Mr. Lancer's dull lecture. There were only a couple of minutes until the lunchbell rang.

I looked off the side at Tucker, who was messing around with his PDA. Than I glanced at Sam, who was writing in a notebook or something like that. After that, I looked towards Valerie. She seemed pretty bored too.

I sighed, than looked at the clock. _Heh. Maybe Clockwork can fast forward time for me now._ I thought, internally chuckling. Then, as if someone heard my thoughts, the bell rang. _Thanks, Clockwork._ I thought, smiling a little bit.

I smiled and got up, before hearing something. I looked around, before I could hear the voice clearly. "Daddy!" I recognized the voice immediately. Danielle. Without thinking, I just ran into the hallway and outside. I looked around, and nobody was in the area except for Sam and Tucker who were following after me. They had no clue what was going on. "Daddy! Help!" Her voice rang out, like she was right in front of me.

I quickly transformed and headed off in the direction of the voice. I was there within a couple of seconds after I had flown off. I began processing the scene in front of me. Danielle, on the verge of transforming, had a net on her that seemed to electrocute her. Mom and Dad were smiling a couple of yards away, as they came closer to her fallen form.

Something inside of me clicked, and an angry look formed on my face. I zoomed in between them and Danielle while yelling, "Get away from her!" My own voice sounded harsh and determined, like I would destroy them, my own parents, if they came near her.

I closed my eyes and formed one duplicate. The duplicate watched for any offensive movements from Mom and Dad, and I rushed to Dani's side. I ripped the net off of her and gently picked her up. Her eyes were cloudy and confused. "Dadd- Danny? What's going on?" She whispered.

I smiled a bit at her. My duplicate ignored us, and just sat there watching the Fentons. My mom was the first to speak. "B- But, I thought ghosts couldn't have children..." She stuttered.

"The- they can't. It's impossible." Dad whispered, than I realized what had happened. Dani called out for her daddy, and I'm the one who responded to her. Just a few moments ago, Dani was about to call me daddy, but she switched it to 'Danny'.

My duplicate shook its head, knowing that ghosts can have kids. "They can." The duplicate whispered.

I, myself, looked at Dani with a soft expression on my face. "The Fentons had an electric net on you. And you were about to go 'unghost'." I whispered to her, so my parents couldn't hear. "But I came in and stopped them." I told her.

"Oh. Thanks Dad-Danny. I'm fine now. I can get up..." She said, slipping up again. I shook my head.

"Danielle, you are not fine." I told her. Then I switched the topic. "But, because of both of our actions and words, everyone is thinking you're my daughter." I informed her, waiting to see the expression on her face. She seemed a bit embarrassed, but eager about something at the same time. "You wanna give them a run for their money?" I quietly asked her.

Her face turned into a smile, and she nodded. "Sure." Dani tried to stand up again, and this time I let her. She floated upwards a little, and I did too. We both turned to face the Fentons, and I reabsorbed my duplicate.

"How Phantom? How?" Mom questioned, an ectogun pointed at me. Dad had one pointed at me too.

I looked at Dani for a second, and she smiled. I shrugged in response, but then they fired the ectogun at me. My eyes flashed brighter for a second, and I formed an ecto-shield to protect us.

As soon as the attack was over Dani smiled. The shield had held up against their attacks, and it had no dents in it. The only sign that it had been hit was the green smoke coming off of it. "Nice work... Daddy." She said, stumbling over the word daddy. Something about hearing her call me daddy made me smile.

"Thanks Dani." I responded, looking back to them. Then, I noticed a couple of helecopters had been filming this. "Wait, where did those news-copters come from?" I asked her, confused.

She shrugged. "They were there when I was first caught in the net."

"So now, I guess the whole world knows I have an amazing daughter." I told her, and her grin became so large I thought her mouth was going to pop out. I looked at Mom and Dad, who were still in shock.

Than I was tackled by Danielle into a bear hug. I was surprised at first, than I hugged her back. "Yup." Dani commented. "I am amazing." I rolled my eyes at her comment.

"Yeah. But I'm more amazing." I commented, sticking out my tongue at her. She stuck her tongue out at me in response, then we both laughed. "Let's get out of here before they recover from their shock." I told her, and she nodded. Dani grabbed my wrist and turned us intangible; she taken us underground.

She pulled me around down there for a little while before we surfaced outside Casper High. "I guess it's time for me to get going again." She said, frowning.

I shook my head. "I'm not going to let you live on the streets again Dani." I told her. "Especially after what just happened."

She groaned. "Than where am I supposed to stay? Your place? I don't want to be a bother, and I don't want to be the cause of your secret being revealed. No matter what just happened, I'm just a clone. That's all I'll ever be." Her voice became quieter with each word, until the last sentence was only a whisper.

My eyes snapped open at her comment and I put my hand on her shoulder. "You aren't just a clone. Do you know what a father technically is?" I asked her.

"Yeah. The cause of creation. Vlad's my creator, but I can't stand to even think about calling him Dad ever again." Dani told me, tightening her fists.

I shook my head. "No, a father is someone who shares DNA with someone, and a father cares about his child and would sacrifice their life for the child's." I stated. Dani looked up at me. "And I fit both categories. So, even though I am too young, technically, you are my daughter."

Dani gasped. "I thought you were just pulling an act for the cameras..." She muttered.

I smiled a bit, and shook my head. "It wasn't an act. And you aren't traveling the world on your own." I said sternly. "No daughter of mine- that still sounds a bit strange- is going to be homeless and by herself."

Dani smiled a bit at me. "But, where will I stay? I don't want you to reveal your secret for me..." She whispered, and I hugged her.

"Maybe... Sam. Her house is definitely big enough." I suggested. Sam would definitely help, no doubt.

Dani shrugged. "Would her parents agree to it?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No, but the house is big enough that you could hide in there. We could tell Sam's grandma that Sam found you alone on the street and that you needed a place to stay. She is pretty reasonable." I said, smiling.

Dani smiled. "Thanks... Dad."

**Aww... There may or may not be a sequel where Valerie questions Danny like crazy because all of the newspapers show Danielle and say: "Phantom has a Daughter?" **

**That would just be hilarious. And sorry if this is OOC, but I just had to get it out of my head. **


	2. Valerie's Questions

**Alright, here's the next chapter in Dani's Back! Only because you guys said please. XD**

I flew after the Box Ghost and capped the Thermos while I thought back on today's events. Danielle had came back, and our relationship sort-of moved from cousins to a father and daughter. Of course, I refused to let her just leave to live in the streets again.

So, I snuck her into the school and talked to Sam about letting Dani stay at her place. It took some effort, but I convinced Sam to help. After she heard of our new relationship status, she had agreed right away.

Than, we all talked to Tucker who kept teasing us by asking who the mom was. After lunch was over, Dani invisibly followed us around and lightened the mood by pranking teachers and by pranking the jocks.

Finally, Dani left with Sam after school to go convince Sam's grandma to help. Sam called me earlier to say that her grandma agreed, and Dani is in the last door on the right on the second floor.

I smiled again at the fact that Dani was safe, and I was too happy to realize Valerie was on her hoverboard behind me. "Phantom!" She yelled out, and I spun around in a fighting stance only to see it was her in her new suit. I relaxed a tiny bit, but I was still on guard in case she decided to attack me. Valerie appeared to be holding a piece of paper and she came forward, shoving the paper in my face. "What is the meaning of this?" She questioned.

I backed up a little and pried the paper off of my face. I glanced at the headline and I lightly chuckled. "Well, it's a piece of paper made to have current even-" I started, trying to avoid the topic. I really didn't want to talk about this with Valerie, because Danielle was not only Valerie's friend, but Valerie knew that Dani was a halfa. She'd pry me for information like crazy.

"Not that! The title!" She snapped, and I flinched. "Danielle's your daughter? That's why you were so protective of her, isn't it? How is it even possible?" Valerie questioned some more, her tone becoming more exasperated with every question.

I guiltily looked down, before looking at Valerie. "Yeah, she's my daughter." I answered. "But I would have rescued anyone if they were in the same situation..."

"Than how is it possible? You're a ghost. She is a ghost with that... condition." Valerie fumbled over the word condition.

My eyes widened and I glanced side to side, trying to find an escape route. _Does she think that Danielle was... Ew!_ I looked at her and answered with the most logical answer I could think of, without blowing any secrets. "I have no clue."

I could literally hear Valerie growl. "How can you have no clue!?" She yelled out, aiming a blaster at me.

I shrugged, watching the blaster carefully. "Look, I don't even understand half of it. All I know is she's my daughter and I have to protect her." I answered. _Saying 'my daughter' is still a pretty foreign concept, even though I know it's true._ I thought.

Valerie looked at me, and she looked pretty torn. "She's just so good, and you... You're just... It's hard to believe." She told me, and I nodded. A moment of silence passed, before she sighed and asked, "If Plasmius would have actually succeeded, what would you have done?" She asked and I thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure... I probably would have went dark on him." I answered, referencing the thing with my evil future self- what I meant was that I would put my morals aside for that fight. I shuddered at the thought, and she looked at me with confusion. "There would have been no Vlad Plasmius left after I dealt with him." I translated.

Valerie bit her lip, before lowering her gun. "You really do care about her." She muttered, looking at me. "Freak. Crud. This just stinks."

I looked at her, wondering why she said that. "What do you mean?"

She looked at me, her face torn again. "I can't destroy a little girl's daddy, no matter how much of a grudge I hold, or how evil he is. I've dealt with losing a parent before, and it's no fun. I wouldn't wish that to happen to anybody else, even if the parent is evil."

"Hey!" I protested. "I am not evil." I muttered, crossing my arms.

"Whatever Phantom. Get out of here before I change my mind." She said while staring off into space.

I smiled a little bit at Valerie's sudden change of behavior. I flew off towards Sam's house so I could check on Danielle before calling it a night.

***crosses arms* You happy now? Or do you want even more? **

**I know this was marked as complete, but, whatever. **


	3. Jazz is an Aunt?

**Since all of you people have been pestering me, I'll post one more chapter. Savages. (JK.)**

"We almost caught a ghost!" Dad yelled out, and Jazz boredly looked up from her book. "We would have caught her if Phantom hadn't jumped in."

Jazz's attention was immediately directed into the conversation once Dad mentioned my ghost half. "But, we did find out some interesting, if not strange, information." Mom started to talk again. "Somehow, Phantom has a daughter." Mom shared.

If Jazz would have had been drinking her milk at the time, she would have spit it all out. "What?" Jazz said, rubbing her ears. "Am I hearing right?" She looked at me nervously. I slowly nodded, and watched in amusement as her eyes widened even further than I thought possible.

"Yep Jazzy-pants! Somehow, ghosts can have kids. That means that some ghosts can count as a whole new species rather than just post-human consciousness." Dad started to rant, and I sighed.

Jazz grinned nervously and shot me one of her, 'we-need-to-talk' looks. "That's pretty awesome." She commented, before trying to hide in her book.

Mom grinned, and I started to eat so I could get out of there. "But, we still wonder how it's possible. What did he call the girl again?" Mom trailed off, before coming up with the name. "Dani. Only Phantom would name his child after himself." She started again, and I started to internally laugh.

_There are millions of people who name their kids after themselves! And I'm not the one that named her; the fruitloop did..._ I thought to myself. I quickly finished my meal, and went upstairs. I didn't want to hear anymore of Mom and Dad's ranting. I don't think I could stand to hear them talking about ripping _her_ apart , molecule by molecule. I'll get protective, and my eyes would flash green or something right in front of them.

Apparently Jazz didn't either, because she was right upstairs after me. "Danny, what were Mom and Dad talking about?" She asked me, her voice sounding a bit confused with a hint of accusation in it.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Uhh... I told you about Danielle, right?" I asked her right back. After everything that's happened today, I couldn't remember if I did or not.

She nodded, and I sighed in relief. "Yeah, she's one of the clones that Vlad made of you."

"That's gonna make this much easier to explain." I commented quietly, before I looked her in the eye. "Well, she sort of came back to Amity and apparently was in a fight with Mom and Dad." I started to explain. "She was in a net and about to transform and she yelled out 'daddy'. Somehow, I managed to hear her all the way at school and the news has footage of everything after that."

Jazz had an expression of her face that I couldn't read, and I wasn't sure what to think about that. "So, you took up the role of her father?" She asked, and I nodded. "In theory, that would be the correct relationship term. Its closer than cousins anyways." Jazz told me. "Technically, she is your daughter as she was created by your DNA, even if she has no mother." Her expression started to soften, before she realized something. "Dang, I didn't think I'd be an aunt at age sixteen." She commented, and I smiled.

"I didn't expect to be a dad at fourteen, but I guess I am." I commented.

**And I cut it off here. XD I think Jazz seems a tiny bit OOC, but that might just be me. *shrugs***


	4. Talk of the Town

**To the guest who left that rant: Nothing indicates that the clone story is a whole year after the show. Danny recieved his powers just before school started, so that was in September. Kindred Spirits occurs BEFORE summer lets out, so that would be about 9 months into the series. Than, school let's back in and so Danny SHOULD technically be a sophmore, but the rest of the series takes place before the next Halloween. This story takes place where PP would have been.**

**So, technically, the oldest age Danny should be is 15. (And Jazz would be 17, or at the least 16 and a half because it is not likely that hers and Danny's birthdays land on the same day, except for the years.) Danielle is technically only three, or three-and-a-half months old with the biological age of 12. That's the plan/theory I'm using for this story's setting, so that's why its set up the way it is.**

**Rant aside, I'll post ANOTHER chapter. Warning: I will not update unless I get reviews. Just a heads-up. So, if later on I leave a cliffy, remember: reviews = updates.**

I groaned and sat up in my bed. The alarm was going off, and I blasted it with an ectobeam before waking up the rest of the way.

I looked around, before grabbing the broken alarm clock and throwing it out of the window to hide the evidence. I looked down at myself to see I slept in my clothes again, but they were still clean.

So, I walked out of the room and downstairs to go get breakfast. Jazz was at the table, but neither Mom or Dad were there. "Jazz, where are Mom and-" I was interrupted by an explosion downstairs.

She looked up from her book and at me. "In the lab. They've been down there all morning. So, I made breakfast." She explained, with a cheery smile, before she laughed a little bit about something.

"What?" I asked her, as I grabbed a plate and scooped some scrambled eggs on to it. Afterwards I grabbed a fork and headed to the table.

I sat down, and she stopped laughing, but a smile was still on her face. "It's nothing. Nothing at all." Jazz answered, before chuckling a little bit again.

Alright, what's going on? I wondered as I began to eat. As I went to take another bite, my plate was snatched by an invisible source. I looked up, surprised. "Boo!" I heard a girl voice yell before she started to laugh. The source of the laughter, and plate snatching, turned visible to show it was Danielle in Phantom form. She pointed at me and laughed some more. "You should have seen the look on your face!" She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Can I have my food back now?" I asked sarcastically, before reaching out to snatch my plate back. She smacked my hand before I could grab the plate.

Dani stuck out her tongue at me. "Say please."

I crossed my arms and quietly grumbled, "Please." I knew she heard me, but she acted like she didn't. "Please." I repeated, before reaching out to grab my plate yet again.

This time she didn't smack my hand away, and I managed to get my food back. I started to eat again. "Was that so hard?" She asked, laughing a little bit.

I glanced up at my clon- daughter- than I looked back at my sister, who was clutching her side while laughing, and trying to hold her book at the same time. I looked back at Danielle, before answering. "Yes, yes it was." After that, I did the most mature thing I could think of. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Smart mouth." Dani mumbled, before she transformed and went over to the stove to get her own food. "Anyways... can I follow you to Casper today?" Dani asked, and I looked up and nearly choked on my food.

I cleared my throat. "You actually want to go to school?" I asked, trying to replace my confusion with a questioning tone.

Danielle came over to the table with a plate full of food and she sat down, before starting to eat greedily. "Well, I don't want to go there for the lessons. I wanna hear what people think about the whole you being my... dad... thing... And I wanted to talk to Valerie." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously, and I nodded. I guess me being her dad is a pretty new concept to both of us. I thought.

"You'd have to be invisible and as a human, so the scanners don't pick you up." I told her, and she bolted out of her seat and hugged me, even though I was in the chair.

The chair was knocked over and I smiled at her.

* * *

We were finally at Casper, and I was standing in the halls with Sam, Tucker, and an invisible Danielle. I grabbed a book out of my locker while we listened to the mindless gossip around us. "I can't believe it!" I heard Paulina yell out, and we all glanced at the popular girl. "Who the heck is the mother? One of those slimy girl _ghosts?_ Ew!" I heard her rant, and I could barely hold back my laughter.

I rolled my eyes at her rantings. "Maybe the mom and Phantom aren't seeing each other anymore." I heard Star say.

Paulina looked up at her blonde friend, before smiling. "Yeah. Maybe he broke up with her so he could date _me_." Paulina started to say, before the two girls' chatter made us bored and we started to walk to class with an invisible Danielle following us.

Me, Sam, and Tucker sat down in our usual seats, than waited for Mr. Lancer to start his boring lecture after everyone got seated. I had no idea where Danielle went, but she was probably nearby.

The class soon came in, and Mr. Lancer started to talk. "Today class we-" Mr. Lancer abruptly stopped talking, before starting to talk again. "We _were_ going to talk about dull poetry, but instead let's talk about what happened yesterday around noon."

I looked at Sam and Tucker before looking at Mr. Lancer. "Now we know where she is." Tucker mumbled. "Which means... free class." He said quietly, so only me and Sam could hear him.

The class cheered. "So class, what do you think of that girl ghost- Phantom's daughter?" Mr. Lancer- no, _Danielle_ in Mr. Lancer's body- asked.

Several students began to talk at once. "She's hot for a kid!", "She seems pretty awesome!", "She's weak compared to Danny Phantom!", and "She has an awesome costume!" My eyes almost glowed in anger at the first comment.

"Silent!" Mr. Lanc- no, _Dani_, yelled. "One person at a time."

I held back a laugh as a bunch of students started talking about her ghost half. I noticed Mr. Lancer's eyes go back to normal, and he looked confused.

_Danielle must have left his body. But this will probably be an interesting lesson..._ I silently chuckled in amusement as Mr. Lancer tried to gain the attention of everyone.

**So, there is another chapter. Next chapter MIGHT contain Vlad but, I have to say something.**

**I'd like to give a shoutout to ****The Storymaster1000 and her new story, 'Daughter of a Phantom' which was inspired by this story. It's actually pretty good~ All of you readers should check it out!**


	5. The Inventor's Plans

**So, here's the long-awaited Chapter 5 of Dani's Back. It took me so long to think of a plot for this chapter, that you better enjoy it, or I will send my army of muses to kill you in the most painful ways possible.**

Vlad sat at the mayor's desk, grumbling. He stroked Maddie the cat's fur, while he tried to think through the situation.

That ecto-brat and had the nerve to come back to Amity Park. And to think, Jack Fenton had almost destroyed her. _I might, just _might_, have just forgiven a tiny bit of what he's done if he had managed to melt her down. But, alas, he failed._ "That bumbling idiot. Can't even catch a twelve year old girl." Vlad mumbled as he stroked the cat's fur.

He hit the play button on his remote to watch the scene again. His eyes scanned every single detail in the video, but it was too clear.

_That brat had came back, and called Daniel her father. And, Daniel hadn't questioned it. He embraced it._ Vlad thought, glumly. "He's not even her creator." He mumbled angrily, as he pet the cat with more force then before.

The animal flinched at her master's hard touch, before she settled down and tried to adjust to being comfortable while Vlad petted her harshly.

Then, a sinister grin crept up on to Vlad's face. "If the boy wants to play 'daddy', let's see what he'll do when his 'daughter' is in danger." He said, with as much venom as possible at the words 'daddy' and 'daughter'.

He chuckled darkly as he nodded at the plans forming in his head. "That would surely get Daniel to see things my way, won't it Maddie?" He asked the cat, who meowed in response. "I'll take that as a yes." Vlad told the cat.

He looked around, to see no one else in the office. He formed a Plasmius duplicate. "Now, let's send all of the ghosts after the girl. We'll see how stable she really is at the moment."

* * *

The Fenton parents stayed in the lab, dreaming up new inventions that would help with the capture of the elusive ghost boy, and now, his daughter as well. Jack was looking through old weapons to try and find something that would work against the two Phantoms, while Maddie searched through dozens of blueprints designed by both herself, and her overweight husband.

Maddie looked at the blueprint of one specific invention, before smiling with satisfaction. "Jack, come look at this one." She called out to her husband, who ran straight towards his wife.

He was handed the blueprint, and he looked it up and down. "Perfect!" He yelled out in satisfaction, before confusion overtook his face. "What does it do?" He asked, in a goofy tone.

Maddie smiled at the antics of her childish husband. "It's supposed to be a containment chamber that will slowly start to destabilize the ghost, leaving only a pile of ecto goo behind if we hit a certain button." She explained to him. "If we can manage to capture the young ghost girl, we can keep her in the containment chamber and manage to lure Phantom out of hiding because of his... parental instincts." Maddie explained, still not sinking in the whole entire concept that ghosts could even have children.

But, it seemed too realistic a story to be fake. Phantom and the girl looked too similar for it to be some lie, unless they were really siblings or something like that. And with any creature, if it's offspring were in danger, the parent wouldn't think rationally. Phantom would fall for the trap: hook, line, and sinker.

She didn't exactly like the fact that she'd be using someone's daughter for it to work though, but Maddie managed to explain to herself that they were ghosts. It wasn't like she was drawing a human and his daughter into a trap that would lead to their doom. They were just manifestations of post-human consciousness that were completely primal in thinking.

Ghosts were pure instinct. This plan wouldn't harm a thinking entity. It was no different then a video game that her son played. The enemies in the game couldn't feel, and neither could the ghosts.

So, why was the plan feeling a bit... cruel... to her?

Jack thought for a second, before smiling at his wife. "Perfect! We'll call it the Fenton Fryer!" His booming voice pulled Maddie out of her thoughts.

Maddie chuckled a little bit, before she elbowed her husband with an excited look on her face. "And that's why we make a great team."

**There. Happy now?**


	6. What are the Ghosts Planning?

**So, here is Chapter 6 of Dani's Back. Enjoy.**

Skulker looked around the crowd of ghosts. Plasmius had messaged him, and told Skulker to gather a bunch of ghosts up so Plasmius could give them a message. "Where is he?" Skulker grumbled out, as he impatiently looked back and forth.

Plasmius came flying in front of the crowd with a smirk on his face. He sent a blast of energy into the sky, which gathered the all of the ghosts' attention. He held up a picture of Danielle. "This girl, is Danielle Phantom. Young Daniel has taken her under his wing, as his _daughter_." That got a few whispers around the crowd. They had no idea that Phantom had a daughter. Especially because his whole human identity. "I am offering a reward for her capture and or destruction." Plasmius spoke out, and many of the ghosts smiled sinisterly.

Skulker glanced at the picture that Plasmius was holding. "A whelpette. She would make for an interesting prey..." Skulker spoke quietly, as he brought out a weapon. "And perhaps, bait for the whelp."

* * *

Spectra listened to Plasmius's announcement, before she smirked and turned to Bertrand. He turned to her as well, and had a sinister smile on his face. The evil therapist already had plans to become young forever forming in her head. "A young girl that looks like him. Another freak." Spectra said, an evil glint in her eye. "If she's anything like Phantom, _her_ misery could keep us young forever."

Bertrand smiled, before he went into his cougar form. "Exactly. Or perhaps, if she was in danger." He started, knowing that Spectra would get the basic idea of his plan. She clapped at the idea.

"Perfect. Get the brat in danger, and her dear old daddy would come running to help." Spectra realized, as the smirk became wider. "Or, if we could suck both of them dry from misery, we'd not only be young forever." She started to plot, her voice taking a more sinister tone. Bertrand looked at her, an evil glint in his eyes as he listened to her plans. "But, we'd be some of the most powerful ghosts in the whole entire Ghost Zone."

Bertrand returned to his normal form, and clapped. "That brat took out Pariah Dark. If we sucked his misery dry, as well as his _daughter's_, we wouldn't be some of the most powerful ghosts in the Ghost Zone. We _would_ be the most powerful ghosts in the Ghost Zone." Spectra's eyes widened, before she took on a bloodthirsty grin.

* * *

The Box Ghost's eyes widened at Plasmius's news. "I, the Box Ghost, shall defeat Phantom and the girl Phantom!" He proclaimed. "With the fury of my cardboard minions, I will be unstoppable against them!" He attempted an evil laugh, but epically failed.

* * *

Technus grinned when he seen the photo of the girl. "I, Technus, master of all things electronical and beeping, lord of all gadgetry and manipulator of machines shall conquer the ghost twerp and his offspring!" Technus proclaimed. He thought for a moment. "But isn't he a little young to have a daughter of that girl's age?" He wondered. "No matter. I shall defeat them both anyways."

* * *

I looked around a little bit while Lancer struggled to get the attention of the class. What was he going to do? Give the whole class detention?

Wait. He was Lancer. He might do that.

I heard Danielle laughing, and I sighed in relief at the fact that she was still in the classroom.

Sam and Tucker looked at me, and Sam tossed a note my way. I caught it, and unfolded the paper. _Is she still here?_ The note said.

I took out a pencil, and scribbled down my reply. _Yeah._ I threw it back towards them, when my ghost sense went off.

Quickly, I raised my hand. The teacher noticed, and before I could even say anything he answered. "Yes, Mr. Fenton." He groaned out, before looking back at the class.

I ran out of the room and into a supply closet. Danielle turned visible next to me. "Can I come?" She asked. "I want to help."

I looked at her, and smiled a little bit. "Sure. But try to stay out of the way of the Thermos. It's not fun in there." I informed her, and she nodded.

"Noted." She replied, as she summoned the transformation rings to her waist. Quickly, I did the same. Seconds later, we were both in our ghost forms. "Who do you think it is?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Could be anyone. It's probably just the Box Ghost or something." I mumbled, before we both took off to look for the invading ghost.

**Who do you think that this ghost is? Spectra and Bertrand? Skulker? The Box Ghost? One of Danny's allies wanting to congratulate him, and or meet Danielle? Or maybe it's Technus... Maybe it's even another random ghost. Eh. You'll find out. Also... I am looking for a beta for this. PM me if your interested~**


	7. Promises and a Photo

**So, here is Chapter 7 of Dani's Back. I never thought that this would be so popular… So, thanks to everyone who reads this! You are awesome people! **

I paused as I heard destructive noises a couple blocks away. I protectively put my arm in front of Danielle, and she tilted her head as she looked at something down in the street.

I followed her gaze to see a green blob down in the street, chasing after a tiny white thing. The green blob kept plowing into things, which was the cause of the destruction. I flew in closer, and Danielle followed after me.

The green blob looked like an all too familiar dog, and my vision allowed me to see what the white thing was. A cat. _Of course. _Danielle narrowed her eyes. "Is that a dog?" She asked, confused.

I nodded. "That's Cujo." I told her. "If we can calm him down, he'll shrink back down to a little puppy." She smiled a little bit.

"Then let's go get him." She said, smirking, before confusion crossed her face. "How do you get a dog's attention again?" She said, rubbing the back of her neck while blushing in embarrassment over not knowing how to get the dog's attention.

I smiled a little bit. "Just whistle." I replied, smiling a bit at her. "Do you wanna call him, or should I?" I asked. Cujo wasn't doing much damage- yet anyways.

Danielle smiled, before she attempted to whistle. Only air came out. She tried again, with similar results. "I can't whistle." She admitted.

"I'll teach you how to whistle later." I promised her, before I turned to look at the street. "Now let's go get Cujo away from that poor cat." I smiled before I flew downwards, Danielle behind me.

I whistled loudly, and the dog paused to turn towards the source of the sound: me. Cujo instantly recognized me, and barked. The poor cat ran away while Cujo wasn't paying attention to it.

I flew down towards the street, and Danielle landed next to me. She seemed a bit unsure about Cujo, but determined to help at the same time. Cujo ran towards me, and I grabbed the Thermos. "Cujo! Come here boy!" I called out.

Danielle smiled as the dog came closer and closer. He started to shrink down in size, and he was going into his puppy form. Danielle watched him and laughed a little bit. "He's kind of cute for a ghost dog." She commented.

So far, Cujo didn't act like he noticed her. I nodded little bit in agreement, as I pulled out the Thermos. Cujo, being the puppy he was, still ran forward. The little dog barked as he ran closer and closer.

I held my hand out in front of me, and he stopped there. "Sit." I instructed. The dog wagged his tail, and listened. "Now, stay," I activated the Thermos and sucked him in. "in the Ghost Zone!" I finished as I capped the thermos.

I turned to Danielle, who was smiling. "That was pretty easy." She commented.

I nodded. "Yeah. Cujo is a lot easier than some other ghosts." I commented. "Still, he can be pretty dangerous." I added on.

Danielle looked around the street and sidewalks, which were covered with tipped over trash cans, along with other things that were knocked over from Cujo's wild run. "No one got hurt." She commented, smiling a little bit.

I smiled back. "Let's go before we get either mobbed or attacked." I told her, and she nodded. We both took off into the sky and headed back to Casper High.

* * *

Me, Sam, Tucker, and an invisible Danielle walked out of the school and headed to a large, secluded area on school grounds that we had found a while back.

It was surrounded by trees, and lately we've been using it as a meeting place. Danielle turned visible, and laughed. "Did you see the look on Lancer's face after the class went all crazy?" She commented, while trying to hold back her laughter but failing.

Tucker high-fived the young clone. "That was awesome!" He pulled out his PDA and tapped a few buttons, before a picture was shown on the screen. At the sight of it, the techno geek started to laugh.

I smiled as I walked towards them and looked at the screen. "That was pretty cool." I commented, before I looked to Danielle and crossed my arms. "And it's no fair how you get their voices to always stay the same. How do you do that?" I asked, in a mock jealous tone to show that I was joking with her.

Danielle crossed her arms right back and smirked, before she leaned up against a try. "A magician never reveals her secrets." She commented, before revising her comment. "Well, ghost, but that's beside the point."

I chuckled a little bit, but my laughs were drowned out by Tucker's laughter. Sam glanced at him. "You thought that was funny?" She asked, before she walked up to Tucker.

Dani fake pouted a little bit. "It was a funny joke." She muttered.

Sam turned to her. "I meant, he actually _thought_ the look on Mr. Lancer's face was funny." She corrected, and Dani smiled a little bit.

Tucker shoved the PDA into Sam's face. "Look at it! It's priceless!" He said, as Sam pushed it away from her.

The PDA started to fall towards the ground, and Tucker dove for it. "My baby!" He yelled out, and surprisingly he caught the falling device. Tucker turned to Sam. "You knocked it out of my hands!" He accused.

Sam folded her arms. "You shoved it in my face." She replied, in that same accusing tone.

I tuned out Tucker's reply, and I snuck over to Danielle. "Sneak away before we have to pick sides?" I suggested quietly.

She nodded. "Sneak away quietly before we pick sides." She agreed, before she grabbed my wrist and turned us both invisible. Quickly, we ran as far away from the clearing as possible.

I sighed in relief, as we both turned visible once more. "Thanks." I told her, as I caught my breath. Danielle wasn't even half as tired out as I was. "Wait, why aren't you tired out or anything?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Living on the streets does that to a girl." She commented, before she looked at me. "You need to whip your human half into shape. And you need to teach me how to whistle. You promised earlier, remember?"

I nodded quietly. "Yeah."

Her smile became wider than I thought possible. "You'll teach me how to whistle, then I get to get you in shape." She smirked and my face paled. I knew exactly where this was going. _Exercise._

**So, here's the next chpater.**


	8. Machines and Maniacs

**So, here is Chapter 8 of Dani's Back. It sort of erased itself… So I had to COMPLETELY redo it. Grr.**

Maddie and Jack continued to work on their new invention, the Fenton Fryer. "You know Mads, maybe we could just hook the melting thingy to the containment device we already have." Jack suggested.

Maddie was about to try and tell him that they should follow through on the original design, before her eyes widened. "That's actually a very good idea Jack." She said, smiling at her husband.

He smiled down at her as he twisted a screw into place on the machine. "Thanks, Mads! Can I have a cookie?" He asked in a very childlike manner, and his wife happily gave him a cookie like he asked. With a new design in their minds, the ghost hunting couple started to work faster.

* * *

I was about to try and think up an excuse to get out of exercise when both mine and Dani's ghost senses went off. "Again?" Dani whispered, before she was tackled by a very familiar green panther that I recognized all too well.

My eyes widened as I tackled the ghost. "Bertrand! Stay away from her!" I ordered him as I blasted him away. He smirked as he shifted into his regular form that looked oddly human.

Danielle's eyes widened. "Look out!" She screamed, and I turned to see that Spectra was tackling me.

I tumbled on to my side before I jumped straight up and in front of Danielle. "What are you two doing here?" I hissed out. "Aren't you supposed to be ruining people's lives? Wait, I won't let you." I mocked them, and Spectra smirked.

She held her hands out and they glowed an eerie purple. "It's been a while since we've had any therapy sessions, hasn't it Phantom?" She spoke out, sounding so creepily sincere. "For example, I didn't know you had a daughter." Her eyes narrowed on Danielle, and I growled.

"Leave her out of this." I ordered, my hands glowing green in response. I summoned the white rings around my waist and transformed. There was a source of light behind me, so I guessed that Danielle had the same idea.

Spectra's hands glowed more than before, and she waved them around for a second. "Oh, protective, aren't we? I should have expected that of you. Wanting to protect what you still have, before everything you know ends up getting destroyed." Her eyes took on a soft look, which I knew was a fake from the lust for power in her eyes. "Too bad you'll only fail in the end."

Danielle's eyes widened. "Who is she? What's she doing?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

My gaze went to Danielle for a second, before I looked back at Spectra. _She's after Danielle._ I realized, and my hands blazed more with energy. "That's Spectra and her assistant Bertrand. They get power from misery, so don't listen to anything they say. It's all a big lie to drain you." I told her, and I could practically hear her nod.

Spectra smiled a bit. "Oh, how sweet? Too bad that it's not true. All I do is tell the truth. But, you know… the truth hurts." She spoke, before looking at Danielle and back to me. "Hmm… If she's really your daughter, why haven't I seen her around before?"

I held out my hand and charged energy into it. Danielle, behind me, got into another battle stance and aimed towards Bertrand. "She asked you a question. Answer it." Bertrand hissed out, turning into his ninja form now.

Moments later, Danielle blasted Bertrand away. "My _dad_ doesn't have to answer to you!" She spat out, and I smiled before aiming a blast at Spectra.

She growled before sinking into the ground to avoid the blast. I glanced toward Danielle, and she seemed to understand what I was thinking. It was time to take down these two.

**And, cut! XD Here's the long-awaited Chapter 8 of Dani's Back~**


	9. Doubt and Defeat

**Well, right now I COULD ****just ****say that I was busy ****or make up some other excuse, but I won't. I'll be honest with ya.**** Sorry it's taken so long to update! I've just been plain out lazy. Yeah... But at least I pushed my laziness aside to update! After almost a month... **

**I blame my muses for distracting me! Anyways... at least it's here! I'll try and give it some length to make up for it...**

I got into a fighting position. "You get Bertrand, I get Spectra?" I asked Dani, while I tried to keep an eye on Bertrand in his ninja form.

Bertrand growled at the idea, and he swung his nunchucks around. "You two think you can stop us?" He asked, mockingly. "You're still only a frightened kid- this time with a little ectobrat to watch over! And it's kinda hard to watch a little brat while you fight, isn't it?" He yelled out. "You'll just get somebody hurt!"

"And that somebody is you!" Spectra yelled out from under the ground, before she dived upwards and grabbed my arms, before forcing them behind my back.

"No!" Danielle yelled out, her green eyes blazing with fury. She charged up an ectoblast and was about to blast Spectra, when Bertrand tackled her and pinned her arms against her back. "Let me go!" She screamed out.

"Can't do that, girl." Bertrand told her. "Can't let you just go rescue your _daddy_." He said, mockingly. "All me and Dr. Spectra want to do is talk." He fibbed, while grinning sinisterly.

I wildly struggled against Spectra's grasp, but my wild struggling only allowed her to get a better grip on me. I was enraged at Bertrand right now. "Nobody attacks my daughter!" I yelled out, green eyes blazing with rage. I was too focused on this right now, that I hadn't noticed that I just called Danielle my daughter without any hesitation.

Danielle struggled some more, before grinning. Quickly, she stomped her foot down on Bertrand's. "Take that, jerk!" She spat out. Bertrand's eyes went wide and he let out a cry of pain and quickly let go of her arms. He morphed back into his human-like form as Danielle blasted him backwards and into the rough bark of a tree. A small crack was heard from the sudden impact.

I smirked at that, and Spectra gasped in surprise at the fact that Danielle was able to do that. Quickly thinking, I summoned up enough energy to increase my ghostly aura and knock her away. "Danielle! Here! Get him with this!" I yelled out, tossing the Thermos to her. "Just uncap it and point it at him." I instructed her.

She quickly caught it, and turned toward Bertrand. Bertrand was holding his head with his right hand, while using the tree for support as he got up. "I don't think so, girl." He said to Danielle, while trying to sound threatening. Danielle mockingly yawned and uncapped the Thermos and pointed it toward him. She smirked as it sucked Bertrand inside.

"What? Does he not like soup or something?" She asked me. I shrugged in response, before I turned toward where Spectra was.

She was getting up and was ready to attack again. "Ha, ha. Very funny." She said dryly. "Tell me, you two... Why haven't I seen the little brat around before?" Spectra asked. "If she's _your_ daughter as everyone claims, where was she? Doesn't seem like something you would do, is it, Danny?" She smirked. "Unless, she's really just some freaky street rat that you've 'adopted' and taken in as your own. Must be some freak thing. The freaks have to stick together, or some other such nonsense. Is that true, girl? Are you really just some lowlife street scum that he picked up off the street to watch over, until he ends up getting bored and throwing you back into the dust?"

"Stop it! You're lying!" Danielle screamed out, lunging toward her.

I gasped. "Danielle! Don't! She's baiting you!" I warned her, but Danielle didn't heed my warning.

Spectra smiled sinisterly as she side-stepped and latched her hand on Danielle's arm. A sickeningly familiar glow came off of Danielle and started seeping into Spectra. My eyes glowed dangerously and without thinking, I rammed myself into Spectra. She let out a cry of pain and let go of Danielle's arm, just as I blasted her again. And again. "Oh, struck a nerve, didn't I?" She hissed out through the pain. "Does that mean its true? Is she really just street scum?" Danielle looked around, confused. Spectra's lies and misery absorbing powers were probably clouding her thoughts right now.

"Danielle isn't street scum!" I yelled at her. "She's my daughter!"

Danielle looked between us both, and raised the Thermos up. Spectra didn't notice- she was too focused on me. "You're a liar." She declared, aiming the device at Spectra. "You have to nitpick at people's lives don't you? You have nothing better to do. Why? You're a leech." She opened the cap on the device, and Spectra quickly turned around, eyes wide. Spectra held her hands out in front of her, like they could stop her from going into the thing. "And you're going back to the Ghost Zone!" Spectra was soon sucked into the device, which Danielle then capped.

I smiled down at her. "We make a great team, don't we?" I asked.

She grinned. "Yeah." She looked to the Thermos in her hands. "There's only one problem with that though..." She stated.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"We're going to need more Thermoses!"

**So, how was that? Fighting those two really gave Danny and Danielle a bonding experience... Danny's actually starting to openly say 'daughter', without acting like it's strange! But, on the other hand... Spectra's declaration _might have_ put a tiny bit of doubt in Danielle... And that's only a _might_. Anyways... This was better in chapter length, don't you think? I'm getting a lot more descriptive in fight scenes... Personally, I loved Spectra's little 'misery-inducing' speech... **

**Then again, I love putting the characters through a bit of torture... A bit of misery and doubt is needed in a story, in my opinion. But, there also should be some humor and bonding... It gives it a more 'realistic' view. **

**Anyways... who else loved the last line!? XD**


	10. A Frog and Some Fame

**It's been awhile... A little over a whole month! Man.. I need to stop being lazy. Please don't kill me for being so late! Anyways... here's the next chappie! So you don't have to kill me!**

* * *

"I think we've got it, Mads!" Jack yelled out to his wife, after tightening something on the Fenton Fryer. "The Fenton Fryer is done!" He declared. "Now we can use it on that Phantom punk and the _other_ Phantom punk!"

Maddie frowned slightly. "Wouldn't it be best if we first tested it on another ghost? You know, to make sure it works?" She asked.

Jack frowned slightly, before nodding his head in agreement. "But Mads, what ghost could we test it on? It's not like one will be coming through the portal in a minute or two!" He stated, but on cue, the portal started glowing. "I can't believe that actually happened." He said in surprise.

Maddie nodded, and grabbed a ghost weapon and aimed it at the portal. Jack grabbed the Ghost Gauntlets, and braced himself to grab the ghost that came out of the portal.

Skulker floated through the portal, grumbling about the blasted PDA he had stolen and about how 'this hunt' better be worth it. He noticed the other hunters and braced himself for a fight. "Hunters! Blast.. I thought they'd still be hunched over that invention..." He mumbled, as Jack lunged toward him with the gloves. Skulker thought the human wouldn't be able to touch him, so he went intangible.

Jack managed to grab Skulker, to the ghost's surprise. Maddie shot some strange weapon at the ghost, who growled at the thought he had been tricked. He pulled out some rocket launchers, but before he realized it, he was put into the Fenton Fryer. "How can mere humans capture _me_, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!?" He bellowed.

"Fire her up, Mads!" Jack yelled to Maddie, as he ignored Skulker. Maddie nodded, and pulled a lever down on a control panel.

Skulker felt something attacking his very ectoplasm and his suit, and his eyes went wide as his suit started to turn into _goop_ and melt off of him. It only took moments for the melting to disintegrate the suit, and Skulker braced himself for much more pain. "Wait... what's that? Left behind from the ghost?" Maddie asked, turning the machine off.

Jack pulled his hood up and stared into the machine. "Is that some sort of ghost frog?" He asked, staring at Skulker's true form.

"I am no ghost frog!" Skulker yelled out in a squeaky voice. "I am _Skulker_, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!" He yelled.

Maddie tilted her head and squinted, looking at Skulker. "I think it _is_ some strange ghost frog..." She mumbled. "Fascinating. And it's intelligent enough to build an exoskeleton to protect it from ghostly predators- well, from other ghosts."

Skulker's eyes went wide. "I do not need it to protect against predators! I _am_ the predator!" He yelled.

"Yeah... First Phantom has a daughter and now there are ghost frogs? What else is there?" Jack asked, as the couple completely ignored what the ghost said. "Good ghosts?" He joked as an answer to his own question.

"We may be running into some strange things lately, but good ghosts? That's never going to happen." Maddie replied, chuckling.

A loud grumbling noise was heard. "Looks like time for a snack!" Jack exclaimed. "I'll go get the fudge!"

"Wait!" Maddie exclaimed. "What should we do about the ghost frog?" She asked.

Jack shrugged, before getting an idea. "Just flush it back into the Ghost Zone. A ghost frog can't do much harm- it's too pathetic." Skulker was about to mumble a protest- but he was flushed back into the Ghost Zone before he could get anything out. Then, the couple ran upstairs.

* * *

Dani and I smiled. "Well then, let's go get some more." I said, before I floated upwards. She grinned, and knew that we were going for a flight.

"I'll race ya'!" She declared, before zooming off in the direction of my house.

I grinned. "No fair! You got a headstart!" I yelled out, before I took off after her.

She turned around to face me- and was somehow still flying in the direction of my house _without_ slowing down. At all. She stuck her tongue out at me as we raced through the streets- ignoring the people pointing at us. "So?" She stated.

I crossed my arms, still flying. "That's cheating." I pointed out. "And if you keep flying like that your gonna run into something, ya know." I pointed out, watching as she was quickly approaching a pole- which she couldn't see. "Watch out!" I yelled, but she had already gone intangible quickly enough to avoid it. I went intangible too and avoided crashing.

"Don't be such a worrywart." Danielle said, crossing her arms. "I wouldn't do this if I didn't already have it covered..." She said, before looking at something. "Uhh.. we're being filmed." She said, pointing toward some people with cameras. I looked back and groaned at the sight of several civilians pulling out phones and cameras and aiming them toward me and Dani. The last thing we need is our race to be televised.

In a silent agreement, we both turned invisible from the human eye and stopped. They looked around for us, but sighed when they couldn't see us anymore. They put their phones and cameras away, a bit satisfied with what they already had.

We both flew higher to where they wouldn't be able to see us anymore, where we turned visible. "That was kinda creepy. And I dealt with Vlad-creepy for a _long_ time." Danielle stated.

I chuckled. "Yeah, the press are like that. You get used to them though. Then they become annoying- like the Box Ghost. Except, we can't attack the press. So.. they're _really_ annoying." I replied.

"No kidding." Danielle mumbled. "Anyways... To Fentonworks!" She zoomed off again, and I chased after her.

* * *

Skulker grumbled angrily as he was flushed out. He stared at his green arms, and began to wonder. "How in the Ghost Zone did those humans manage to surprise _me_, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter?" He asked himself. "And how did they get the technology to destroy my suit so quickly... I had actually believed my days of hunting would be over." He shivered. "But how dare they call me a _frog_!?" He ranted to himself in a squeaky voice.

A random ghost overheard him, and tilted it's head. It flew up, and darted throughout the Ghost Zone yelling out parts of what it overheard. "Hunters have melting tool!" It screeched out. "Hunters have melting tool now!" Several ghosts heard the message, and it quickly spread throughout the zone.

* * *

We were in the basement now, ignoring the giant chamber- which was a very bad thing... Because, if we _had_ looked in the chamber, we would have seen goop littering the floor- the same kind of goop that came from a ghost melting.

I searched around the lab. "Seriously Dani, I _let_ you win." I told my cou- no, my _daughter_. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Why can't you just admit I beat ya, fair and square?" She asked, as she looked around the lab. She caught sight of the ghost portal and gasped in amazement, walking toward it. "Is that- the Ghost Zone on the other side?" She asked, gazing into it.

I looked toward her, and nodded. "Yeah.. It's the Ghost Zone Portal. The same thing that gave me my powers to start with." I said, before putting the Thermos with Spectra and Bertrand in it on the emptying port. It emptied, and Danielle reached forward to touch the portal.

"So this is the thing that gave you your powers, and.. what allowed me to be created." She mumbled, quickly pulling her hand back at the tingling feeling she felt when she had reached for it. She paused, and reached to touch it again. "For a different dimension, it seems pretty familiar." She said.

I nodded. "Yeah.. The Ghost Zone is like that. It's creepy, but it feels... like home.. to my ghost half." I told her. "But, the real world is my home- not the Ghost Zone." I said.

She bit her lip. "Can we go in?" She asked. "I wanna see what it's like over there."

I thought about it for a second. "Maybe later." I said. "Then, you can meet some of my friends in the Ghost Zone." I told her, grinning.

She looked at me. "You have ghost friends?" She asked, a bit confused. "How many?"

"Only a few." I admitted, before I spotted another Thermos sitting on a desk. I grinned and grabbed it, before I tossed it Danielle's way. She caught it.

"A few is better than none." Danielle commented.

* * *

**So... I finally updated this story. And... the Fenton Fryer works. This spells bad news to Danny, Danielle, and every other ghost out there. And this is the LONGEST chapter I have had of this so far! Anyways.. I have news.**

**Well.. I was told by somebody the other day to check out Butch Hartman's twitter. And, I couldn't really believe what I read there. There are ****_two_**** HUGE hints to DP being brought back!**

**First up:**

**A fan asked the typical, "Is there any chance of Danny Phantom coming back?" question, and Butch actually replied.**

**His reply, in ****_exact_**** words is: "Funny you should ask that..." **

**The second one is a LOT more of a hint.**

**It was...:**

"**QUESTION: If I were to make a live action #DANNYPHANTOM movie, who would you want to be the villain?"**

**See what I mean!? We're gonna either: get a movie, then the show gets brought back OR get a movie. Either way, I think we are ****_getting_**** a Danny Phantom movie, and more than likely, the show will be brought back!**

**My answer to the question: Either Dan or Vlad. **

**What's your answer? You can leave it in a review, or just add it on to the review of this chapter!**

**See you next time! And the next update will be a ****_lot_**** quicker! I promise!**


	11. DOOMED Conference

**So guys... And girls... I got a twitter account! YAY! It's JennytheIII or, as a profile name: Jennythe3. So VERY original, lol. I'll post on there how far my stories are coming!**

**Anyways... time for Dani's Back!**

* * *

"So... We can go to the Ghost Zone tomorrow- it's kinda late today." I said to her. "Tomorrow is Saturday, anyways..."

"What can we do while we wait, then?" Danielle asked. I thought for a moment, before getting an idea.

"Hey Dani..." I started. "You wanna learn how to play video games?" I asked.

She instantly brightened up. "Yeah!" She said excitedly.

I grinned and ran- well, flew- over to the computer with Dani following me. I double-clicked on DOOMED's icon, and a login page popped up. I clicked on the tiny little sentence that asked if 'I wanted to sign up' and I clicked it. "This is DOOMED. The awesomest game _ever_ in the history of gaming." I said, moving aside to show her the screen.

Danielle grinned and flew into the seat, and started filling out the signup sheet. "What should I do for a username?" She asked.

I paused, not sure yet. "I don't know... Maybe you should try the password first."

She thought for a moment. "Vladisafruitloop. That's gonna be the password." She said, before typing it in.

"Wait! I got a username idea for you..." I said.

* * *

Sam and Tucker turned away from their argument, and noticed that Dani and I were missing. "Aww man... They left!" Tucker said. "Because you were being mean to Susan..."

"Shut it, Tucker. Let's just go find them before they get into any trouble." Sam said, before running off.

* * *

Maddie and Jack were in the kitchen with food, when something popped up on the television screen that caught their interest. _"As _everyone _in Amity already knows, Danny Phantom has a young ghostly daughter- who we've confirmed her name as 'Dani' or, 'Danielle' as we have heard him call her. Scientists are baffled at how the existence of the girl is even possible. Danny Phantom 'Phans' are even surprised- but nobody has a doubt that the girl is his daughter._

_But, there are many big questions. So, our loving mayor, Vlad Masters, has a town meeting called to try and figure out what to do about the girl- accept her as a hero, like her father, or decide her as a threat? Who knows what will happen... Maybe the Phantom himself will even show up- just like he did during the _last _town meeting that we can all remember quite clearly."_ The newscaster said, remembering that time. _"It starts tonight, at six. It could end whenever, so we recommend you eat before you come. Jack Fenton, I am talking to you." _The newscaster had mumbled the last part quietly, before it cut to commercial.

"Hey! They mentioned my name!" Jack bellowed, grinning. "We need to go to that conference!"

"Jack... Aren't you going to eat first?" Maddie asked. Jack's eyes went wide and he went straight back to the table to eat before the conference started.

* * *

Valerie had been watching the television with her dad when the announcement came on. Valerie narrowed her eyes. _Vlad is throwing the conference... He's gonna use it as a chance to make Dani look bad- I know it! Someone's gotta stop him... And I'm gonna be that someone._ She thought with determination. _Well, if I can get my dad to take me..._ "Dad... can we go?" She asked.

He looked at her. "Is this to give the girl a bad name when you haven't even met her before? Or is it just a chance to make the ghost boy look bad?" He asked his daughter.

"No, no, no! That's not it." Valerie said, waving her hands back and forth. "I... recently learned something... that made me think over everything- my choices, my morals, and, well, my judgment. I'm not just going to go against a girl just because of who her dad is." She said. _Even though... I probably would have... If she wasn't my friend._ She thought.

Damon thought for a moment, smiling at the sincerity in his daughter's voice. "Alright. I can take you to the conference." Valerie grinned

* * *

Vlad stood up from his seat in his personal office, stroking Maddie-the-cat's back. "Ah, Maddie... Time for a little conference to talk about that little ectobrat." He told the cat. "But you can't come out- stay in here and behave like a good little kitty." He told the overweight cat, who meowed in protest of her master leaving. "Relax, Maddie. It will only last an hour or so."

The cat frowned, and lay down on the desk.

Vlad sighed, and walked out of his office. He went to the front of city hall, in front of a podium. Several citizens had started to gather already. The Fenton RV pulled up- with _Maddie_ driving, luckily. The Fenton adults came out of the RV and stood in the crowd, looking up at their old college buddy.

Pamela Manson and Jeremy Manson were also in the crowd, a bit worried. Tucker's parents were already in the crowd as well. Valerie Gray and her father stood toward the front of the crowd.

Valerie had a determined look on her face- she knew that Vlad would try and make her friend look bad. He _did_ try to melt the girl, after all. And Valerie was pretty sure that dislike hadn't faded away in such a short time period. She looked up at Vlad with a look that said 'I'll take everything you throw out and toss it into your face, and make you eat your words'.

Vlad noticed the look, and his eyes narrowed slightly. As far as he knew, Valerie saw him as a caring and good-natured man. Little did he know, that she knew knew the truth. He looked up and around the crowd, deciding to disregard Valerie for the time being. He could figure out what was going on with her little 'look' later.

"Let's start this conference." Vlad spoke, a chilling glint in his eye.

* * *

**And... Cut! XD Just be happy I updated so soon. Yay for Danny and Dani father/daughter bonding! Don't you love Dani's password? XD And Valerie seems like a good friend for Danielle~ She's willing to try and stop Vlad from tainting Dani's reputation and making the girl seem like a bad ghost... Yay! VALERIE IS SEEING THE TRUTH!**

**But... I have some questions to ask. First of all, what should Dani's DOOMED name be (BTW, she'll be playing with her ghost form as an avatar)?  
And secondly... what kind of questions should they ask at the press conference?**

**(My twitter will have info on my updates!)**

**Oh yeah, and before I forget... It wasn't Sobe James who beta'd this chapter. It was Agent Rossi- a friend of mine who I've been writing a LOT of stories with~ Go check out her profile and stories! They're awesome!**


	12. Some Questions Without Answers

**First thing first, I would like to thank my reviewers who helped pick out Danielle's username, and the reviewers who helped me think of questions at the 'conference'.**

**Here are the people that helped me with Danielle's user name:**

_insaneshadowfangirl_

_Ambar576_

_Blak-Ice_

_rosepetal21_

_and Silver-09._

**I took all of the ideas and looked them older. I kinda merged some together, but kept some the same.**

**And the ones who helped me with the conference questions:**

_Phantom Ice_

_Ambar576_

_Blak-Ice_

_fanfictionluver1800_

_Silver-09_

_madman42_

**Thanks all of you guys! Without ya, this chapter probably would have taken a **_**lot**_ **longer. XD**

* * *

"Ghostgal!" I blurted out, grinning at my idea.

"That's completely unoriginal." Dani stated. I frowned, about to suggest something else. "I love it!" I grinned, as she quickly typed that out.

I grinned once more, as I started to show her the other things she had to fill out.

* * *

With that said, the press immediately started to question him. "Mr. Masters- what do you think this girl is like?" "Do you think that she'll be a hero like her father?" "Will she follow in her father's earlier path of stealing and attacking people?" Were some of the several questions that were heard.

Vlad held his hands up to get them to stop. "All good questions. I'll get to them all. But, I will start out with this. This ghost girl could potentially end up as a 'hero' or a great villain. But, due to some investigations I've been doing... I think she will end up as the latter." Vlad fibbed.

Valerie clenched her fist at that comment, and wanted to just yell at Vlad.

But, the press beat her to it. "Mr. Masters, why is it that you think that?" One person with a writing journal questioned.

The crowd murmured in agreement, wondering the same thing.

"Well, I have many reasons for making this claim." He answered. _Yeah, like say... Because you hate this girl's guts?_ Val internally guessed. "For starters, unlike her father, she was _born_ as a ghost. Which means, she was never alive in the first place."

"How do you know this?" Valerie questioned, not bothering to raise her hand or anything.

Vlad gave her a questioning look. "Well, unless she was born when Phantom was two or three, she would have had to be born a ghost." He answered.

"Mr. Masters, so what if she was born a ghost? How does that make it different?" Tucker's mother questioned.

"For starters, she wouldn't have any memories from human life. She was born, never knowing true emotion. She was born without any information or guidance from a past life. Which means, that she has only ghostly instincts and thus, has practically the same mindset to destroy that most 'blob manifestations' have." Vlad lied smoothly.

Several agreements were heard throughout the crowd, as were some _dis_agreements.

"Actually, how on Earth would the 'dead' be able to create life? It's so... ridiculous." Jeremy Manson asked.

Vlad thought for a moment. "Just the same as humans- except, the baby would be born a ghost." He stated.

"Does this mean that ghosts have a way to populate with evil scum- _other_ than from a human death?" Pamela asked, a bit worried.

Several voices were heard around the crowd, discussing that. Valerie simply rolled her eyes- but, she did think about that possibility. She knew that Danielle was good- but... What if there were others- true _full_ ghosts?

Vlad sighed. "Sadly, yes." He answered. "But, I have a plan set out to stop that from happening." He answered. "And, another reason she cannot be trusted- Phantom is a very... Strange ghost." He stated. "At first he was bad and proved it by attacking the previous mayor and stealing several very _valuable_ items and money. Then, he suddenly changed sides. Phantom is unpredictable. And, he is a 'teen'. He still has a mindset of a teenager- despite how old he really could be. And, a teenager raising a child? Something is bound to mess up with the child- especially a ghostly one. He more than likely, isn't qualified for the job. And that... Could lead to disastrous results."

The crowd thought about it for a second. "Then, what are we to do about that?" A worried voice in the crowd asked.

Vlad let out a false sigh. "That, I do not know. Not yet. Under normal circumstances, the child would probably be taken away to be raised right- but, she is a ghost. This makes the circumstances different."

The audience started talking among themselves, unsure what to do. "Perhaps she should simply be destroyed!" One person yelled out.

"No, then Phantom would get angry with us!" A reply was heard.

"Perhaps we should ignore her." Another person suggested. "Leave the situation alone."

The crowd quickly dismissed that idea.

"Maybe we should make her do things like attend school- she is a child after all!"

The Fentons were the first to respond. "And let a spook go to school with _our_ children!?" Maddie repeated, like it was ridiculous.

Valerie was too much in shock due to their ideas to say anything, and Vlad was simply letting them talk.

"Yeah. Maybe if we treat her similarly to humans while she is still a child, she will gain more 'human' qualities." The same person stated.

"Yeah, _right_. She is a ghost- Phantom's daughter no less! Besides, even _if_ we let her attend school, what would happen!? She has _powers._ There is nothing stopping her from, say, skipping class, picking on other students, or _overshadowing the teacher. _She could easily attack anyone in the school, and get away with it!" Maddie protested. "And maybe she would give the children more 'ghostly' qualities instead?"

Before Maddie and that person got into a full out argument, Vlad butted in.

"Stop!" He yelled, with a stern voice. "Whether or not the young Phantom goes to school will be voted on." He said- not really wanting the girl to go to school. He couldn't care less- all he wanted was her _destroyed_. But, keeping trust in the people of Amity Park- sadly for him- was a more important matter than such a trivial thing.

The crowd glanced around at each other, uneasily, as they settled down.

"Now, we should end this-"

"Wait!" Someone yelled. "We know all about the girl's father- but what about the girl's mother?" They questioned.

Vlad internally groaned.

"Who do you think it is?" Another person in the audience asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe that biker girl ghost!" Someone shouted.

"No, she's with a different ghost and looks _nothing_ like the girl!"

"What about the rocker girl?" Another one questioned.

"She doesn't seem to get along with Phantom."

"That takes practically every ghost off of the list." Someone stated.

"Hmm..." One mumbled. "What if... The mother wasn't a ghost?" They questioned.

Maddie scoffed. "And she'd be what? Human? A _hybrid_?" She questioned, which caused the other person to nod. "It's impossible for hybrids. Humans and Ghosts do not mix." She stated, matter of factly.

That little statement made Valerie roll her eyes- but also made her wonder, and Vlad simply gave a knowing smirk- not that it was noticed.

"Oh..."

"Perhaps the mother is simply another ghost who hasn't visited Amity Park yet." Someone said, and the majority of the population accepted that answer.

Vlad sighed, and raised his hands to get them to quiet down. "We will vote on whether or not the girl should be included in society or not, in a few days time." He said. "Crowd, dismissed." Vlad walked back into the town hall, leaving the crowd outside.

* * *

**So... This was the next (short) chapter. Sorry if any of it is OOC- I'm concerned mainly because Jack like, never talked throughout the whole thing. XD They debated... And brought something up- Danielle... IN SCHOOL! As a GHOST! LOL! If that were to happen (depending on votes), I would probably have to bring in some OCs to play middle schoolers to go to school with her, along with a primary teacher.**

**Oh.. I had no beta for this chapter. So if there are any errors... That's why.**

**I'm thinking of making a father's day special of this... What do you think? If I make one, it may be a little late... (A day or two.)**

**BUT! I need you guys to vote on something! Should I send Danielle to school? If I do, then I might have to include minor OCs- but that wouldn't make it OC-centered. If I don't, it'll be normal. So... What do you guys think?**


	13. Rumors Of Doom

**So... So far I've mostly gotten votes to send Danielle to school. Because of this, I most likely will. Meanwhile, I have came up with a few possible OCs.**

**Dawn**

_Star's younger sister, who is always trying to fit in with her older sister and her friends, but failing. She wants to belong, and doesn't like being left out of things. She is considered popular with the middle schoolers, but wants more- she wants to be herself, but she also wants to be in the spotlight. She attempts to act 'all that' to impress her sister- with the hopes of being allowed to hang out with her and her friends- but, really, doesn't like what she does._

**Henry**

_Mickey's younger brother, who follows in his brother's intelligent footsteps. He is a very bright boy- but internally hates his intelligence. He would rather have been born with a great athletic skill- as he has the love of sports but not the skill or attitude._

**So... Those are two characters that I was thinking of. Tell me what you think~ (IK they're siblings of two characters, but, well, it's a good starting point~)**

* * *

I was deep in concentration, struggling to beat Danielle who was evidently, very good in video games. I groaned and slumped backwards as my character had died. Danielle looked over to me and stuck her tongue out, as she grabbed a silver key. I crossed my arms. "Have you been taking lessons from Sam or something?" I questioned.

"Nope." Danielle said, popping the p.

I crossed my arms, frowning slightly at my defeat. I waited to respond, only to be blasted. And killed, the second I appeared. By Ghostgal. "Danielle!"

She stuck her tongue out further, and continued on her search for the seven silver keys.

"Alright, if that's how it's gonna be..." I muttered, smirking slightly, before diving intangibly into the game.

Danielle's mouth dropped open, as our characters began to duel. "Hey! You can do that!?" She mumbled, before I started to get the upper hand in the fight.

"Haha!" I shouted, thinking I was going to be victorious. When... Danielle entered the game.

"Not so tough now!" She declared.

* * *

Deep inside the Ghost Zone, rumors were spreading. Rumors about Danny Phantom- like usual, but there were also rumors about a new Danielle Phantom- the daughter of Danny Phantom and the only female halfa. But, that news was not what was on every ghosts' mind. That was reserved for a much more important, and much more _dangerous, _topic.

The Fenton Fryer.

The newest invention of Danny Phantom's human family. The invention that could take one of the most important and powerful figures of the Ghost Zone and melt them down in a short period of time.

The ghosts talked about it in hushed whispers. "I hear that it was designed by Phantom's family... To destroy Phantom himself." "No, I heard it was to destroy the female halfa- his daughter." "It's powerful enough to melt down... Pariah himself." Alright, maybe a few rumors were a _little_ farfetched.

But, nevertheless, the Fenton Fryer was something for the ghosts to fear. It was new, and could destroy any of them easily.

Even most of Phantom's worse enemies knew better than to head out and try to beat the ghost child by using the Fenton Portal- the Fenton Portal led straight to the lab. According to a popular rumor, the Fentons somehow 'synced up' the portal to go straight into the Fryer if someone went through the Ghost Zone. Of course, the rumor wasn't true, but the ghosts didn't know that.

Danny's allies- with the exception of Clockwork, who knew everything- were worried for the ghost boy- and his daughter, as well. The device was designed to get them- and Danny's allies knew that. They had wanted to travel to the human realm to meet their friend's daughter, but, now it would be far too dangerous- again, with the exception of Clockwork who already knew everything about the girl. Sadly, they would have to wait until Danny either brought his daughter on a tour of the Ghost Zone, or until the invention was destroyed.

Meanwhile, ghosts who were neutral on the 'Phantom issue' were a bit spread apart on the issue. Some wanted to go in hoards to the human world, simply to destroy the invention. But, those were few. Others refused to even come out of their lairs. Meanwhile, some others just continued on their daily lives.

Overall, mostly everyone was attempting to avoid any interaction with the Fenton Lab- instead, finding a way through the human world through a natural portal or the braver- Vlad Plasmius's portal.

* * *

A fist slammed down on a table. A pale, _pale _white, man wearing white and black was the source. He stared at Bullet, his deputy for a second. "You're saying that _all_ of these rumors are true?" He questioned.

"Not all of them, sir, but-"

"No buts, deputy! These humans now have a tool to destroy all of the law-abiding, and _not_ law-abiding citizens of the Ghost Zone! At least, that's what these 'rumors' say. If they aren't true, someone's breaking the rules..." He muttered.

"Walker, sir, it is true that the humans have that device." Bullet answered. "And the rumor about it being made by the Fentons is also true, sir."

At that news, Walker's eyes glowed harshly. "The Fentons... Is that, or is that not, Danny Phantom's human side's family!?"

Bullet nodded.

Walker growled. "Us ghosts can't get to the invention ourselves without getting destroyed. And I am not destroying my men." He paused for a second, before gaining a smirk. "But, an old rulebreaker could possibly destroy it... Bullet."

"Yes sir?"  
"You hear the news where Phantom has a daughter?"

Bullet, unsure where Walker was getting at, nodded.

"Soon enough, he'll have to show her the Ghost Zone. When he does... Get them. We need to have a little 'talk'."

Bullet's eyes widened, and he nodded. "Yes, sir." He saluted the Warden.

"While you're at it... Get the collar."

Bullet nodded, then took off.

* * *

**NEW THREAT! WALKER! He's looking to force Danny to destroy his parent's machine for him! And the collar... Well... I'm cruel.**

**And Danielle and Danny are having a DOOMed battle. **

**This Chapter's title: Rumors... OF DOOM!**

**XDDDDD**

**Anyways... The next chapter should come fast. **

**Hmm... Seems like Danny and Danielle's encounter with the Fenton Fryer will come soon... I mean... Uhh...**

**TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE THE OC IDEAS! **

**Oh and...**

**REVIEWWWWWW!**

**And... This Chapter wasn't betad.**


	14. Announcement!

**Well, sorry. This is NOT a chapter. So... Yeah. **

**I know I should be updating. But... I can't. DARN YOU WRITER'S BLOCK! My problem- I can write EVERY CHAPTER set AFTER the one I need to write, but I can't write this one! So, GRRR! I've started, but it's only at 500 words and I'm not gonna update that little amount! So, THAT'S why I haven't updated Dani's Back. **

**Good news- I'm slowly getting back into my writing funk! Another reason why I haven't been updating- I've been traveling EVERYWHERE. Seriously. I've been taking 200 miles away from home trips... A lot. I've traveled up north and back down to where I live... Three times. This past month of July. And I'm going up north AGAIN for another week or two starting Saturday! So, I'm busy. Plus school starts September 3rd. So, yeah... :/**

**ANOTHER reason: I've been writing SUPER-LONG STORIES WITH MY BEST FRIEND, Agent Rossi! If you're a fan of both the Avengers and Danny Phantom, go check out her profile! We've been really busy lately. And the stories are great! :) Go check 'em out! It's both my work and hers, unless specifically stated. I recommend 'A Stark Raised By Fentons' and 'The Willow Tree'. (The latter is not up yet. IT MUST BE PROOFREAD FIRST!) **

**Yet ANOTHER reason: I was working on the story ON MY LAPTOP. I haven't been on my laptop lately, so, it's kinda hard to write something when I'm not on what I saved it on. So, meep!**

**I could go on for hours on all of my other reasons, but you guys are probably ticked I didn't do a real update. So... Yeah.**

**ANYWAYS... I am planning on a sequel for Dani's Back when it ends. Which will be when all the villains/plots are dealt with. We have to deal with Walker, Vlad, and the Fenton's invention... So... Yeah. That leaves about five chapters left. **

**I plan to write longer chapters soon. :)**

**Later everyone!  
**


End file.
